Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of navigation through file content, and more particularly, to techniques for navigating through file content in accordance with a binary search mechanism.
The size of a scroll bar handle in a large file is typically very small, making it difficult to control the position of the scroll bar handle. Clicking on a scroll bar or dragging the scroll bar handle does not allow for precise navigation through the file and rarely produces accurate results.